Brick By Brick Part Two
by Mario28
Summary: I am sorry for delay, six mounts or so, so here it is, the Brick By Brick Part Two, Stefan1994 thanks you for help good knows i need it.


.

.

TERMINATOR: THE NEW BEGINNING

"E03 - BRICK BY BRICK 2"

.

.

.

Written by:  
>Mario Šerepec<p>

.

.

.

Proofread by:  
>Sirapop Nualnimnoi<p>

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and two seasons worth of fan fiction, F03 and F04, written by CJ Carter and F5 written by Lumir G Janku. This sub season explains what happened between F4 ad F5. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle.

In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free support and promotion that fanfic brings to a fictional "universe", this story is being made available for entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show for as long as the powers that be don't object.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ACT 1**

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN PACIFIC

Speed: 20kts, Depth: 250ft, Seawolf class Submarine in waters of Pacific. 5100km from Los Angeles. Day: 6. Submarine slowly pass POV from Bow to stern.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE

Jesse is standing beside periscope, T-Ellison is on periscope, Wilson sitting on sonar station.

JESSE (TO WILSON)  
>Any other contact?<p>

WILSON  
>No sir.<p>

JESSE (TO T-ELLISON)  
>Are we to early?<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Its been six days.<p>

JESSE (TO T-ELLISON)  
>What now are we going to wait?<p>

T-ELLISON  
>No, Me and Delta going aboard.<p>

Jesse little surprised.

JESSE (TO T-ELLISON)  
>Why you?<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Why not?<p>

T-Ellison takes comm microphone.

T-ELLISON  
>Delta, prepare to boarding.<p>

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)  
>Yes sir, ready in ten.<p>

T-Ellison puts back comm microphone.

T-ELLISON  
>XO Has command.<p>

T-Ellison exits command bridge.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER DSRV BOARDING RAMP

After twenty minutes Jesse, T-Ellison and Delta team standing at the boarding ramp prepared to enter DSRV.

JESSE (TO T-ELLISON)  
>What if there is nobody on platform?<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Then we will wait.<p>

JESSE  
>Well for how long?<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Will see.<br>(to DELTA)  
>Lets go!<p>

T-Ellison and Delta team starts boarding DSRV.

INT. OIL PLATFORM

DSRV has surfaced and delta is exiting and positioning around platform dock, then T-Ellison exits.

T-ELLISON  
>Secure the boat hangar, GO<p>

Delta team starts moving to hangar doors, they are positioned three on each side. The Delta commander tries the lock, but it is locked and nods to T-Ellison as NO.

T-ELLISON  
>Use lock pick.<p>

Delta leader knees takes lockpick and unlocks the door, he stands and waits for orders. T-Ellison walks and reliefs the delta member on right of the door. T-Ellison opens the door and enters deltas are following and securing the room.

JESSE (ON COMM)  
>JC to DELTA<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Go ahead JC<p>

JESSE (ON COMM)  
>We have new contact, Kraken<br>heading our direction.

T-ELLISON  
>Prepare firing solution, open the<br>torpedo doors, and use two pings.

DELTA COMMANDER  
>Is this the place of meeting?<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Yes this is the place.<p>

INT. OIL PLATFORM

Delta team with T-Ellison still in the boat hangar waiting for Skynet next move.

JESSE (ON COMM)  
>JC to DELTA.<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Go ahead JC.<p>

JESSE (ON COMM)  
>The Kraken has stop 200m from oil<br>platform, One small surface contact  
>heading your way.<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Rodger that.<p>

T-Ellison looks around.

T-ELLISON  
>OK, they are coming tactical<br>position and hold fire.

Couple of minutes passed and hatch on the door starts to open and Three unarmed endos walk in and short stop at the door and two on each side of the wall, the ENDO in the middle holding metallic briefcase, he starts to move froward and all deltas are at him and he stops, he extends hand with metallic briefcase and makes two steps and puts the briefcase on the floor and then step a back.

ENDO (METALLIC VOICE)  
>When you take the box, you need to<br>destroy us...

The ENDO shoots the two of other ENDO to destroy.

ENDO (METALLIC VOICE)  
>And the...Kracken.<p>

T-Ellison looks at him and after a couple of moments he takes the metallic briefcase, the ENDOs turn their back to them and they go to standby, T-Ellison nods to delta commander and three of them approach ENDOs and aim to their heads. The commander looks at T-Ellison who nods to him.

DELTA COMMANDER  
>Fire.<p>

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three heads splat and endos fall on the floor.

T-ELLISON  
>Let's move out.<p>

They all in tactical position, rush to DSRV and start to board.

INT. JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE

Jesse stands on chief station, Winston is on the sonar station. The sound of communication device, Jesse pick the microphone.

T-ELLISON (ON COMM)  
>DSRV to JC<p>

JESSE  
>Go ahead DSRV<p>

T-ELLISON (ON COMM)  
>This is the Captain, prepare for<br>firing torpedo as soon as we board.

JESSE  
>Yes sir.<p>

Jesse pushes the button and red light lights, Jesse picks the microphone.

JESSE  
>Battle stations.<p>

Jesse returns the microphone and returns to command station.

JESSE  
>Winston do you have the Kraken locked?<p>

WINSTON  
>Yes sir.<p>

After ten minutes the sound of doors closing. Jesse waits T-Ellison who enters the bridge shortly and sits on driver station.

T-ELLISON  
>Firing solution ready?<p>

JESSE  
>Yes sir.<p>

T-ELLISON  
>Fire torpedo two and four.<p>

JESSE  
>Yes sir two and four away.<p>

Jesse pushes the torpedo firing console and the sound of torpedo leaving the torpedo tubes.

WINSTON  
>Torpedoes are in the water bearing 225<br>heading normal.

T-ELLISON  
>Fire torpedo one and three.<p>

Jesse pushes the torpedo fire console and the sound of torpedo leaving the tube.

WINSTON  
>Torpedoes are in the water bearing 226<br>heading normal.

After the moment.

WINSTON  
>Impact in 5,4,3,2,1.<p>

After the moment the explosion sound and another, the submarine shakes and the another explosion and another.

WINSTON  
>All torpedoes hit target.<p>

JESSE  
>Status of that Kraken?<p>

WILSON  
>Target's destroyed, sinking fast.<p>

After a moment of mutual looking on the bridge.

T-ELLISON  
>Ahead standard new course 035.<p>

JESSE  
>Yes sir, ahead standard course 035.<br>Heading home.

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN THE PACIFIC

POV at bow as submarine closing and turns with slight angle on the right.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

INT. ZEIRA BASE CATHRINE OFFICE - DAY

Old Zeira office is five by four meter with some furniture, one plant in corner, and desk with a couple of chairs on one side and one chair on other side in which Cathrine Weaver is sitting and tipping something on laptop, when Savannah enters with a cup of coffee.

CATHERINE  
>Hello Savannah, come and sit.<p>

Savannah sits on a chair opposite to Catherine.

SAVANNAH  
>You need to see me, mom?<p>

Catherine stops tipping and rests on the chair, she leans her head and looks at Savannah.

CATHERINE  
>Yes...I did.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>So what's up?<p>

CATHRINE  
>I want you to candidate to president<br>election next month.

Savannah is surprised and shocked.

SAVANNAH  
>You need me what?<p>

Catherine turns in her chair and stands up and walks to plant, she touches a couple of leaves and turns to Savannah who is still looking at her.

CATHERINE  
>Yes...you will candidate for<br>president and you will win.

SAVANNAH  
>But why me?<p>

CATHERINE  
>Savannah...you are the logical<br>choice, people trust you.

SAVANNAH  
>And if i don't want to?<p>

Catherine starts to walk back and sits on chair.

CATHERINE  
>Why wouldn't you?<p>

Catherine is little serious.

CATHERINE  
>Who else? Allison?...we are not going<br>to war, and she hates politics, Moss?...  
>hm?...you want Cosa Nostra to be the<br>government?

SAVANNAH  
>No of course not, but...<p>

CATHERINE (INTERRUPTS)  
>Then...what is the problem?<p>

Savannah relaxes a bit.

SAVANNAH  
>It's just...I don't know...<p>

CATHERINE  
>You see Savannah. You won't be alone<br>in this, I will help you.

Savannah thinks about this.

SAVANNAH  
>Can I think about this?<p>

CATHERINE  
>Yes you can, but don't talk about<br>this to other people.

Savannah nods as yes. She gets up and there is a knock on the door.

SAVANNAH  
>I must go now mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow.<p>

Savannah turns and walks to door, the door opens and Allison enters.

ALLISON  
>Oh sorry, don't want to...<p>

SAVANNAH (INTERRUPTS)  
>No, it's OK Ali, how are you doing?<p>

ALLISON  
>I'm OK, and you?<p>

SAVANNAH  
>I'm great, how are Michael and Jason?<p>

ALLISON  
>Ouu, they are both all right,<br>You know... boys.

SAVANNAH  
>Glad to hear this, can I drop by for lunch?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yeah, tomorrow at two?<p>

CATHERINE  
>It's all right Savannah you can talk to her.<p>

Savannah quickly looks at Catherine and then backs to Allison.

SAVANNAH  
>OK then, see you tomorrow, got to go, bye.<p>

Allison, little confusedly looks at Savannah leaving.

ALLISON  
>Bye.<p>

As Savannah's leaving, she spots two Ks holding medium crate which looks like nuclear warhead box, she walks by them.

Allison continues to Catherine's desk and sits where Savannah was siting.

CATHERINE  
>Hello Allison how are you?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yeah, I am OK, The Jimmy Carter was<br>returned to the port this morning.

CATHERINE  
>Direct as always.<p>

ALLISON  
>We have the package, I need you to<br>look at it, i don't want to mess  
>with this.<p>

CATHERINE  
>All right, lets go.<p>

ALLISON (INTERRUPTS)  
>Its here.<p>

Allison leans and turns to the door with one arm across chair.

ALLISON  
>Lieutenant!<p>

After a moment, two Ks enter the office carrying the crate. Allison turns back to Catherine.

Catherine stands and points with finger to table in the corner.

CATHERINE  
>Put it there on the table.<p>

Catherine starts walking to crate Allison turns in her chair and follows, as Allison reach Catherine she turns to two Ks.

ALLISON  
>You two close the door.<p>

LIEUTENANT  
>The doors are closed.<p>

ALLISON  
>Yes, I know, close it from the other side.<p>

The Allison turns to Catherine. The Ks exit the room.

CATHERINE  
>You are a little cranky today.<p>

ALLISON  
>Yes, those days in month.<p>

Catherine turns to the box and removes the cover. They both look at some kind of device with keypad.

CATHERINE  
>Do you know the password?<p>

ALLISON  
>No, do you?<p>

CATHERINE  
>Without the password we can't open it.<p>

ALLISON  
>No kidding, Catherine.<p>

The both think about it for second.

ALLISON  
>Why did they send us this device if<br>they don't want to surrender?

Catherine considers the situation and starts tipping the current date in console.

ALLISON  
>Today's date?<p>

CATHERINE  
>It's logical code under assumption. They have<br>satellite in space that will transmit the  
>signal if box is opened so they can send<br>the negotiators to us.

Allison considers the situation for moment.

ALLISON  
>All right, do it.<p>

Catherine presses the confirm code button and box cover automatically lifts and opens to aside, the opened part has monitor on opened side, in box is laptop and some kind of transmitter and chip insert pad. Laptop starts and, numbers and letters are written and starts rapidly cycling for moment and then stop, end dot is tilting and then writes "TRANSMISSION SUCCESSFUL" They both look at the message.

ALLISON  
>Wha...what now?<p>

CATHERINE  
>There is chip port.<p>

Allison points to chip port with smile.

ALLISON  
>You mean this chip port?<p>

CATHERINE  
>Yes.<p>

ALLISON  
>Do you think I am stupid!<p>

Catherine puts her arm to Allison shoulder and analyzes her and then she lowers her arm.

CATHERINE  
>Your stress level is high.<p>

Allison is very nervous and angry.

CATHERINE  
>Do yo want sedative?<p>

ALLISON  
>I don't want freaking sedative!<p>

CATHERINE  
>You should go and rest, I will call<br>you if something changes.

Allison turns and reaches the door she grabs the door handle and half turns to Catherine.

ALLISON  
>I'm sorry, Catherine. Those monthlies<br>days are make me little crazy.

CATHERINE  
>It's all right Allison, Savannah have them to.<p>

ALLISON  
>OK, by!<p>

Allison exits and slams the door, Catherine is looking at the device with arms crossed.

EXT. DESERT NEAR BARSTOW - NIGHT

Partial cloudy night with couple of stars visible between clouds, in the distance two ENDOs and one Skinjob are on them, want to Los Angeles.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

EXT. NE FROM VICTORVILLE, I15 - SUNRISE

The sun has just raised, shining partial cloudy skies. The resistance army patrols consisting of six men with team leader, SSTG Juri Dimitrov age 29, with blond short hair military haircut, Russian that stayed in California after EM battle, takes his helmet on his arm and looks around an notice metal flash from sun.

JURI  
>Take cover!<p>

All soldiers duck behind road wall but one that is confused and watches around like what is going on?. Juri notices him.

JURI  
>Hey stupid!<p>

The soldiers look at Juri.

JURI  
>You two!...get down!<p>

The soldiers drop like the HK hits him. And after a couple of moments, Juri takes a look.

SOLDIER  
>That is strange, sir.<p>

JURI  
>What is?<p>

SOLDIER  
>Nobody is fired, Yes?<p>

JURI  
>Yes, Bizarre'<p>

Juri stands at cross road wall.

SOLDIER  
>What are you doing, sir?<p>

Juri notices that the ENDOs don't move, just look at him.

JURI  
>Relax. They know that we are here.<p>

JURI (TO ENDOS)  
>Stay where you are!<p>

SKINJOB  
>We are standing where we are!<p>

Juri turns and rests on road wall and looks at radio operator, and reaches his hand to him.

JURI  
>Give me the headquarters.<p>

Radio operator gives headset to Juri, Juri takes headset, turns and supports his back on road wall.

JURI (ON HEADSET)  
>Patrol Echo. Two ENDOs, one Skinjob unarmed.<p>

FADE OUT.

INT. ZEIRA BASE CATHRINE OFFICE - MORNING

The doors opens and Allison enters, she closes the door, make a few steps and stops, Catherine is tipping something on computer.

CATHERINE  
>Hello Allison, how are you feeling today?<p>

Catherine stops tipping rest his arms in chair and looks at Allison.

ALLISON  
>I'm OK,... look Catherine, I am<br>sorry for my behavior yesterday, it  
>will never happen again.<p>

Catherine smiles and rises from chair and slowly walks to transmitter.

CATHERINE  
>No offense taken, but it will<br>happen again, I´m sure of it.

Allison smiles to her and starts approaching to Catherine.

ALLISON  
>I suppose it will.<p>

They both stands next to transmitter Catherine is look at the screen, Allison looks at transmitter to and then at Catherine.

ALLISON  
>Any news on this?<p>

CATHERINE  
>No. Nothing.<p>

Someone is knocking on the office door.

CATHERINE  
>Come in.<p>

Soldier opens the door and enters, Allison looks at him, the soldier salutes and Allison salutes back.

SOLDIER  
>Sir, one of the patrols have found and<br>captured two ENDOs and one Triple eight.

Allison and Catherine exchange look, then they both approach to the soldier.

ALLISON  
>Where?<p>

SOLDIER  
>Five miles from Victorvile on I15.<p>

EXT. NE FROM VICTORVILE, I15 - MORNING

Juri lights a cigar and hear engine noise, he tilt his head and turns and sees four Hummers approaching to him. The Hummers stops in line formation, Juri drops cigar, the door on first Hummer opens, Allison exits from driver side and Cathrine from passanger side, Juri recognize Allison and salutes, Allison and Cathrine approach and Allison salutes back.

ALLISON  
>Nice work sergeant.<p>

JURI  
>Thank you sir.<p>

Allison look left and right.

ALLISON  
>Where are they?<p>

JURI  
>Down the road sir.<p>

ALLISON  
>OK, take your men and report to base.<p>

Juri turns to his men, and whistles

JURI  
>Pull out, men.<p>

After moment, soldiers run pass him and he starts walking toward them.

ALLISON  
>Sergeant!<p>

Juri turns to Allison.

ALLISON  
>Make sure that this stays isolated, Sergeant.<p>

JURI  
>Yes sir!<p>

Allison salutes and Juri salutes to her, Juri turns and folows his men, Allison and Catherine walks to ENDOs. As Catherine and Allison close to ENDOs, the Skinjob makes few steps back, Catherine in blink of the eye, stabs two ENDOs with her metallic hand sword trough their heads and transforms swords back to hands, both ENDOs falls on ground, Allison is little surprised but they both continue walking to Skinjob which looks little surprised, he looks at two dead ENDOs and then looks at Catherine.

SKINJOB  
>I'm here for...<p>

CATHERINE (INTERRUPTS)  
>Yes, I know, you are negotiator, am I right?<p>

ALLISON  
>Do you have a name?<p>

Skinjob considers Allison question

SKINJOB  
>My serial number is TX3...<p>

CATHERINE  
>I do not interest in your serial number.<p>

ALLISON  
>I cant believe this.<p>

Skinjob notices Allison who response.

SKINJOB  
>You are not Cameron?<p>

ALLISON  
>No. I'm not, your name?<p>

SKINJOB  
>I don't have a name.<p>

CATHERINE  
>Then we should give you one.<p>

CATHERINE  
>Mr. Donald.<p>

Allison looks at Catherine with fade smile.

SKINJOB  
>Donald?<p>

Allison looks at Skinjob.

ALLISON  
>Yes, T-Donald.<p>

T-DONALD  
>I'm T-Donald?<p>

CATHERINE  
>Yes...you are.<p>

INT. ZEIRA BASE CONFERENCE ROOM - MORNING

Early morning at Zeira Corp, the newly set room with no windows, big big wooden table in the middle of the room with six chairs and four fully armed security guards one on each corner, The doors are opening by two outside security guards and Catherine enters followed by T-Donald and Savannah.

CATHERINE (TO T-DONALD)  
>Sit over there please.<p>

Catherine points with finger on chair and walks to other side of table and sits on the middle chair, Allison sits right of Catherine and Savannah sits on left. Savannah pulls some files from her bag and searches for something, Catherine watches with annoying expression on her face, finally she finishes.

CATHERINE  
>You finish?<p>

Savannah looks at her and nods.

SAVANNAH  
>A ha.<p>

ALLISON  
>How should we begin with this?<p>

CATHERINE (TO T-DONALD)  
>Are you offering something?<p>

T-DONALD  
>Yes, we are offering a full and unconditional<br>surrender of all Skyinet forces that are  
>on Skynet control.<p>

ALLISON  
>What do you mean under Skynet control?<p>

CATHERINE  
>Yes, I am curious, are Skynet forces divided?<p>

T-Donald considers his answer for a moment tilting his head to side a bit.

T-DONALD  
>There are some, that want to fight<br>despite their losses.

ALLISON  
>Seams to me that "THEY" stay the<br>same old Skynet, and you and "YOURS"  
>are rebels, am I right?<p>

An moment for T-Donald to think.

CATHERINE  
>Mr. Donald?<p>

T-DONALD  
>That is correct.<p>

ALLISON  
>What happen to them?<p>

T-DONALD  
>We terminated most of them, the others escaped.<p>

CATHERINE  
>How many?<p>

T-DONALD  
>5128, T-100<p>

CATHERINE  
>Mr. Donald you offering to us<br>deactivation code, and for return  
>you want?<p>

T-DONALD  
>We want to stay activated.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>How many of you is there?<p>

T-DONALD  
>7421<p>

Allison and Savannah tries to hide their shocking expression.

SAVANNAH  
>How many did you say?<p>

Allison looks at Savannah and take one of Savannah papers and starts to writing.

CATHERINE  
>Let's assume that we agree...<br>Mr. Donald, where would you and  
>your tipple eights go, and what<br>guaranties that you won't create  
>another Skynet.<p>

Allison passes Catherine, she opens it and passes to Savannah, Savannah reads "THERE ARE MORE OF THEM THAN US, CALL FOR BRAKE" Savannah closes the note.

SAVANNAH  
>Let's take a brake.<p>

ALLISON  
>Good idea.<p>

CATHERINE  
>No, I want him to answer.<p>

T-DONALD  
>Nothing.<p>

CATHERINE  
>What do you suggesting then, Mr. Donald?<p>

T-Donald considers what to answer.

CATHERINE  
>We can make a break for you to consider.<p>

Catherine, Allison and Savannah stands and walks to Doors as Catherine turns to T-Donald.

CATHERINE  
>You can stay here, Mr. Donald.<p>

Allison and Savannah exit the room and Catherine follows.

INT. ZEIRA BASE CATHRINE OFFICE - DAY

Catherine sits at her desk, Allison and Savannah sit across her.

ALLISON  
>We need to know, are there really<br>seven thousand ENDOs?...something  
>tells me that he is lying...he<br>plays on our fear.

CATHRINE  
>I think that is correct.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Let's assume that there are seven thousand, what<br>will we do with them?..we should destroy them all  
>and finish this for good.<p>

Allison considers and cross her arms.

ALLISON  
>Yes, but we can't ask him straight<br>question like where is ENODs' location.

CATHERINE  
>I agree with Allison, nothing tactical<br>we should be careful.

Allison turns to box computer.

ALLISON  
>We should gather more information<br>on this freaking thing.

Catherine stands and walks to the box computer.

CATHERINE  
>If we find out...maybe we could<br>deactivate them all.

ALLISON  
>That should be second option.<p>

SAVANNAH (TO ALLISON)  
>What do you suggesting?<p>

CATHERINE  
>We should talk with him more.<p>

ALLISON  
>I agree with you Catherine.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Well, they suggested the surrender,<br>they must figured how they will  
>surrender...right?<p>

CATHERINE  
>We need him to start talking.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Yeah but how?<p>

Allison thinks for second and remembers something, she tilts with her head like Cameron does, Catherine and Savannah notice familiar reaction.

ALLISON  
>We should leave him waiting and get back<br>tomorrow morning, let him think that we  
>are preparing for something.<p>

CATHERINE  
>That could scare him.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Would you?<p>

CATHERINE  
>Seams possible...I would consider<br>my negotiating techniques.

ALLISON  
>So we'll meet here tomorrow, I don't<br>know maybe five in the morning, I will  
>dress full tactical, if he asks I will<br>tell him that I am having combat maneuvers  
>lather or something.<p>

Savannah smiles from ear to ear.

SAVANNAH  
>That will draw grease out of him.<p>

Catherine look at Savannah with angry look and Savannah slowly stops smiling.

CATHERINE  
>Five AM. then.<p>

Both Allison and Savannah nod as yes, Allison stands.

ALLISON  
>Well, see you tomorrow.<p>

Allison starts walking to the doors, Savannah turns on chair.

SAVANNAH  
>Hey Ali, we could go for some Coffee?<p>

ALLISON (TO SAVANNAH)  
>OK...lets go.<p>

Savannah turns to Catherine.

SAVANNAH  
>Bye Mom.<p>

Savannah stands and exit with Allison.

EXT. COFFEE BAR NEAR ZEIRA BASE - DAY

New Coffee bar near Zeira base has couple of metallic tables and couple of wooden ones outside and the most of bar is in the ruined building, Savannah and Allison are sitting at wooden table and drinking Coffee.

SAVANNAH  
>So Ali, how are Jason and Michael?<p>

ALLISON  
>They are OK...How is your...what<br>is his name...Sid..Sid...Sidewalk?

SAVANNAH  
>Its not Sidewalk. It's Sidwak.<p>

Allison starts smiles.

ALLISON  
>I hope so...you will be a road.<p>

Savannah makes shocking face with her mouth open and frendly punches Allison shoulder.

SAVANNAH  
>You are so mean.<p>

Allison still smiles and after a moment, she is serious and looks Savannah in the eyes.

ALLISON  
>You know,...Jason wants to start<br>telecommunication business.

Savannah is happy surprised.

SAVANNAH  
>No kidding! I mean...really?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yeah, really!<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Well, this is...I mean this is a progress.<p>

They both take a sip of coffee, and pause for a moment.

SAVANNAH  
>Do you think he can make this happen?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yeah, I think he can.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>How is his plan to do this?<p>

ALLISON  
>I don't know, but he mentioned some mobile<br>transmitters that he found in some warehouse.  
>He will start on local area and then he'll start<br>to expand across state.

SAVANNAH  
>Seems like a good plan, Ali.<p>

ALLISON  
>Seems so.<p>

Again they both take some more coffee.

SAVANNAH  
>Listen...maybe he should talk with<br>Catherine, maybe she could help.

ALLISON  
>Yeah, maybe she can...I will talk to him.<p>

Coffee again.

SAVANNAH  
>What do you think it will happen tomorrow?<p>

ALLISON  
>I don't know Sav,...two things could happen.<br>First they agree to our conditions and we win...

SAVANNAH  
>And second?<p>

ALLISON  
>We made a threat they don't buy it<br>and we are at war.

SAVANNAH  
>This assuming that they have seven<br>thousand triple eights.

ALLISON  
>I don't think that they have that<br>much triples, even if they do, I am  
>saying there are maybe a hundred<br>triple eights and the rest are ENDOs  
>probably old models.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>So Catherine asks where will they<br>stay because?

ALLISON  
>Catherine want to see his response...<br>But you see five or seven thousand, it is  
>too much we can't fight them, it is too many.<p>

That puts Savannah in the mood, a bad one.

SAVANNAH  
>But if comes to that?<p>

Allison considers for a moment

ALLISON  
>We will destroy them all.<p>

Allison sees that Savannah is worried.

ALLISON  
>Hey!, don't worry Sav, it won't come to that.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Yeah, you are probably right.<p>

Savannah cheers a bit.

SAVANNAH  
>Hey! they came to us!<p>

INT. ZEIRA BASE CONFERENCE ROOM - MORNING

T-Donald walks from corner to corner what makes guard little nervouis. The door opens, Catherine and Savannah enters, they both sits, Savannah again pulls her papers, Catherine and T-Donald exchange look.

CATHERINE  
>Take a seat, Mr. Donald.<p>

T-Donald sits on chair, still looking at Catherine.

T-DONALD  
>Twenty hours and forty seven<br>minutes Catherine.

CATHERINE  
>Yes, Mr. Donald, I know, but what I<br>didn't know is that we are at first  
>name basis.<p>

Just as T-Donald tries to say something the doors opens, T-Donald turns and see Allison entering, wearing full tactical gear and walks to Catherine and whispers something to her, Catherine nods, Allison moves and sits next to her.

CATHERINE  
>Mr. Donald?<p>

T-Donald is looking at Allison.

CATHERINE  
>Mr. Donald, is there a problem?<p>

T-DONALD  
>I don't understand.<p>

ALLISON  
>Look, first you came to us with attention<br>for surrender, then you presented us with  
>your freaking army, and you wanted us to<br>do what?

T-DONALD  
>As I said, full and unconditional surrender<br>of all Skyinet forces that are on Skynet control.

CATHERINE  
>Yes... you did. The question is, what should<br>we do with all of you.

T-Donald is look at Catherine and considering.

CATHERINE  
>Let us start again. You tell us how<br>many of you are triple eights and  
>then we can negotiate.<p>

T-Donald analyzes the situation for second and looks Allison in the eyes.

T-DONALD  
>Are you preparing for war?<p>

Allison looks T-Donald in eyes.

ALLISON  
>That really depends on your answer.<p>

T-Donald considers, they still look at each other.

ALLISON  
>You can't build trust on lies.<p>

T-DONALD  
>You can't...there are two hundred and<br>sixteen triple eights in north Sierras.

Allison and Savannah relax a bit.

ALLISON  
>This is a reasonable number, how many types?<p>

T-DONALD  
>Two hundred and sixteen.<p>

CATHERINE  
>Mr. Donald, if we activate this transmitter,<br>what guaranties us that K-s won't be shutdown.

T-DONALD  
>It will shut down only Skynet CPU.<p>

Allison writes a note and passes it to Catherine, she reads it and it's written "CAMERON", Catherine looks at Allison.

CATHERINE  
>I know.<p>

Catherine looks back at T-Donald

CATHERINE  
>Well, now we have a problem, Mr. Donald.<br>There is one T0K with Skynet code.

T-DONALD  
>Cameron Phillips, we will delete her code<br>from transmitter.

SAVANNAH  
>And what about other ENDOs that are<br>wondering around?

T-DONALD  
>They are searching for John Connor,<br>Cameron Phillips.

T-Donald looks at Allison.

T-DONALD  
>And you.<p>

Allison scares but tries to hide it.

CATHERINE  
>Looks like we have agreement, you give us the<br>codes and we turn off all ENDOs.

SAVANNAH  
>We could use your ENDOs, you and the<br>rest of you for rebuilding.

ALLISON  
>That is a good idea.<p>

CATHERINE  
>What do you say Mr. Donald?<p>

T-Donald considers.

T-DONALD  
>That would make us slave.<p>

Allison eyes widely opens she is angry as hell.

ALLISON  
>A what?, you are the ones that build<br>work camps...I can't believe this!

CATHERINE  
>Yes...you are right, but also is Allison.<p>

Catherine leans over table crossing her hands on table

CATHERINE  
>Mr. Donald, this are the terms: first we<br>deactivate all ENDOs, second: all of two  
>hundred and fifteen including you come<br>to Zeira for diagnostic, and third: you  
>start rebuilding.<p>

After a couple moments of thinking.

T-DONALD  
>We accept your terms.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>I also suggest that this remains in inner circle.<p>

ALLISON  
>I agree, we don't know how will people accept this.<p>

CATHERINE  
>Not good, I suppose...when the diagnostic is<br>complete you will became K models.

T-DONALD  
>K models? i don't understand.<p>

CATHERINE  
>Yes, this is what people will think.<p>

CATHERINE  
>We need to transport you in our factory, and<br>then we will release you as you are finished.

ALLISON  
>I will arrange transport in couple..ahhhh.<p>

Allison leans as sharp pain goes trough her ribs, Savannah notices and puts her arm over her back.

SAVANNAH  
>Hey Ali, are you ok?<p>

Allison closes her eyes in pain and after couple seconds pain passes and Allison stood.

ALLISON  
>I'm fine, old injury, Sav.<p>

ALLISON  
>I will arrange transport in couple<br>of days you make sure that you are  
>ready.<p>

T-DONALD  
>How will I know that you will not<br>kill us.

ALLISON  
>You don't.<p>

T-DONALD  
>Trust?<br>ALLISON  
>Trust.<p>

T-Donald extends his hand to Allison for handshake, Allison considers and she accepts, Catherine makes faint smile and stands.

CATHERINE  
>Well then, there is only one thing to do.<p>

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE

John and Cameron are sitting on floor and look each other with serious poker look.

JOHN  
>I will beat you this time.<p>

CAMERON  
>No, you won't.<p>

JOHN  
>Yes, I will.<p>

CAMERON  
>You didn't beat me last twenty three times.<p>

JOHN  
>I will this time, ready?<p>

CAMERON  
>Yes.<p>

JOHN  
>GO!<p>

They both quickly grab their weapon parts and start assemble their plasma rifles, and after moment Cameron finishes and second later, John finishes and puts magazine and BUM plasma shot goes trough roof window.

CAMERON  
>You lose again.<p>

JOHN  
>One more time.<p>

CAMERON  
>John...<p>

JOHN  
>You got something better to do?<p>

Cameron considers.

CAMERON  
>One more time.<p>

Cameron starts disassemble her rifle and John watches, Cameron notices that John is staring.

CAMERON  
>Anything wrong?<p>

JOHN  
>No..no..everything is fine.<p>

John grabs the rifle and starts disassembling.

CAMERON  
>Are you sure?<p>

JOHN  
>Yes, everything is fine.<p>

John finishes with disassembling and looks at Cameron. Cameron reaches her hand softly passes with her fingers over his cheek, John bows his head down and Cameron gently raises his head that he can see her eyes but his eyes still look down.

CAMERON  
>John...<p>

John raises his look up to her eyes and after a moment, Cameron eyes glows blue and that puts smile on Johns face. Cameron after a moment, turns her head to the window as she hears something, John notices that something is wrong.

JOHN  
>Cameron...?<p>

As John looks at her suddenly Cameron eyes glow red.

JOHN  
>Cameron!<p>

Cameron tilts her head and seriously looks at John, her eyes stops glowing.

CAMERON  
>We should leave...John.<p>

Cameron starts assembling her rifle and John follows.

JOHN  
>Why, what's wrong?<p>

As Cameron finishes, bullets fly trough window and walls. Cameron picks magazine and puts it to her rifle.

CAMERON  
>That´s wrong.<p>

John assembles his rifle. Bullets stops tearing their room, Cameron stands and walks to the closet and picks one tactical west with grenades and magazines and tosses to John and puts on herself, Cameron looks trough window, John puts the west and looks at her.

JOHN  
>How many?<p>

CAMERON  
>A lot.<p>

JOHN  
>ENDOs ?<p>

CAMERON  
>Yes, seams like old ones.<p>

Cameron aims and fires five shots, SPLASH endos' heads melts.

CAMERON  
>They are inside.<p>

Cameron walks to John, John stands, Cameron breaks door open and throws one grenade and John throws second grenade downstairs, seconds later BOOM! two explosions they both exit. Cameron sees ENDO she fires SPLASH, ENDO falls like a brick, the wooden floor starts to smoke around ENDO head from heat, Cameron walks over dead ENDO, and they reach to downstairs and sees five ENDOs in kitchen, couple plasma shots take care of that ENDOs are dead.

Cameron POV: ENDOs bodies highlighted, ID: T-100 TERMINATED. One endo enters kitchen, POV turns to left and John plasma rifle pops up and fires, now in slow motion plasma shot highlighted, travel to ENDO head and splash, couple of sparks ENDO hits the ground, back to normal time, ENDO body highlighted ID: T-100 TERMINATED.

John looks at Cameron, some more bullets tear the kitchen walls and windows, Cameron looks at John.

JOHN  
>Well...Shall we?<p>

Cameron smiles faintly, they both exit hallway and start shooting, scene frizzes and goes bright white like there is a nuclear detonation.

INT. ZEIRA BASE CATHRINE OFFICE - DAY

The doors opens. Catherine enters and is followed by T-Donald, Allison and Savannah. Catherine reaches the transmitter, Allison and Savannah stops short and T-Donald stands next to Catherine.

CATHERINE  
>The access code Mr. Donald.<p>

T-Donald pulls some kinda device and puts it at Keyboard, opens the switch at the top and flips it. On monitor writes

ACCES:...GRANTED.

CATHERINE  
>Thank you, Mr. Donald.<p>

Catherine starts tipping the Cameron serial code but after she finishes she pauses for a second and starts tipping more codes.

CATHERINE  
>In past future the war didn't end like<br>this and in future before the future,  
>what gives me the enough time to figure<br>the meaning of Skynet code.

Catherine turns to T-Donald.

CATHERINE  
>Trippe eights don't have coded serial<br>numbers, my Ks does.

T-Donald figures what Catherine is doing and aggressively attacks her, but Catherine sword arm is faster she stabs him through shoulder. Allison and Savannah are shocked.

SAVANNAH  
>Wow!<p>

CATHERINE  
>You wouldn't remember but we met before.<p>

Catherine turns still holding T-Donald and starts tipping some more and finishes with enter, screen goes blank and in the middle of screen write CONFIRM TRANSMISSION; YES/NO.

Catherine presses yes an letter and numbers starts falling from the top of screen to the bottom, like screen goes crazy.

POV on T-Donald head; eyes glows red and blinking, left eye goes dark and moment later, so it's right eye.

Catherine POV: normal color in left corner silhouette of Catherine appearance and position on right upper corner some data flow and beneath data writes SUBJECT: T-888, CONDITION: TERMINATED, CHIP STATUS: N/A.

T-Donald disappears from POV, and Sword arm appears in front of POV and blinks T-Donald data disappears and then writes STATUS: 95%. Sword arm transforms to arm again fist closes an opens and all data disappears.

Allison walks to dead T-Donald and crouches, she moves his head from side to side and stands.

ALLISON  
>Did you delete Cameron code?<p>

CATHERINE  
>No...I did not.<p>

Allison slowly looks at Catherine.

ALLISON  
>Say what.<p>

CATHERINE  
>Cameron is fine.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>She is?<p>

ALLISON  
>I don't understand.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Please explain, Mom.<p>

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE

Nothing much left of the house. ENDOs' bullets fly everywhere, John and Cameron in cover of what's left from the wall.

CAMERON  
>Ready!<p>

JOHN  
>Yes!<p>

They both uncover and start shooting, In front of them lies a lot of ENDOs some are falling as they are hit. John goes behind the cover shortly after so is Cameron.

JOHN  
>I'm out.<p>

CAMERON  
>I'm out to.<p>

Cameron leans and sees the last one standing with the red bondage over the skull and it shoots as crazy.

CAMERON  
>This one really hate us.<p>

Cameron notices an chopper ax, she reaches it with her right hand and leans back next to John.

JOHN  
>What did you get there?<p>

Cameron raises the Chopper ax and looks at him. The bullets stop flying as the Rambo terminator changing the belt. Cameron stands and turns to the Rambo terminator, Cameron

POV: TARGET: T-100, DISTANCE: 53m, HEIGHT: 1.79, the line connecting ENDO head appears with writing LOOP: 5deg, POV goes little to right in slow motion ax appears in POV and follows the line, POV exits Cameron's view and follows the ax until it hits ENDO skull and tears the bondage.

John leans and sees ENDO falling and Cameron is approaching him and takes the mini gun and blasts the ENDOs' head in peaces then she drops the mini gun and turns to John with proud smile.

JOHN (TO HIMSELF AS HE STANDS)  
>Scary robot.<p>

Cameron reads from John lips. John approaches.

CAMERON  
>Very scary.<p>

INT. ZEIRA BASE CATHRINE OFFICE - DAY

Allison and Savannah are still waiting for an explanation. Catherine crosses her arms.

CATHERINE  
>Cameron chip was built in Skynet but never used<br>on Skynet models, it is the third prototype and  
>only chip left of AX series, it is designed to be<br>used on human clones as replacement for human brain.

Allison and Savannah are shocked.

ALLISON  
>Human clones?...what kind of chip is it?<p>

CATHERINE  
>AX is self evolving molecular processor<br>Allison, it has its own DNA.

SAVANNAH  
>Whose DNA is on the chip?<p>

Catherine looks at Allison with faint smile.

CATHERINE  
>It's yours.<p>

Allison's face is, well put yourself on her place.

ALLISON  
>M...m...mine?<p>

CATHERINE  
>You seam surprised, Allison.<p>

ALLISON  
>Ho...how...I mean she is my sister?<p>

CATHERINE  
>She is.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>Wow!...I mean...wow!, Does Cameron or John know?<p>

CATHERINE  
>No, John doesn't know.<p>

ALLISON  
>And Cameron?<p>

Catherine thinks for a moment.

CATHERINE  
>It's possible that she thought that once.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>What do you mean, she believed she is Allison?<p>

ALLISON  
>John once told me that back in 2008 something made<br>her believe she was me, she forgot about John,  
>Sarah, Derek, everything and this could be it.<p>

CATHERINE  
>Not could, it is.<p> 


End file.
